


Templars and Mages

by Fadedmon2



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Magic as a sense, Moonlight, Resolved Sexual Tension, Seduction, Sexy time against a wall, Starcrossed Lovers, Unrequited Love, dancing in the moonlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:37:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8315890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fadedmon2/pseuds/Fadedmon2
Summary: A dance in the moonlight leads to a deadly dance of seduction. A Templar is still a man.
 
Haven't wrote any smuty stuff in a while. Hope I still got it. Feedback would be appriciated. Enjoy.





	

Roslyn tried to block out her thoughts and just sleep, but her heart wasn't having it tonight. She could still see her Templar trapped in that horrible place. The way he had looked at her...  
She turned onto her back and stared at the tent. There was a small hole letting in a sliver of moonlight. She reached her hand up and let the light dance on her pale skin. She closed her eyes and remembered the first time Cullen had caught her dancing in the moonlight...

She had just finished studying a tome about primal magics and the ability to use one's mind to manipulate them. It was well past the curfew and she needed to get back to her dorm before she was caught. She had slipped into a passage in the corridor and was on her way when she passed the grand hall. The moonlight was spilling in the massive windows of the prophetess and her sacrifice. Roslyn stepped into the hall and into the soft light. Her senses were alit and she outstreatched her arms as her hips slowly, seductively swayed. The beams danced over her dangerous curves. Her hands played with the light surrounding her, as if a lover were guiding her movements. Her long raven hair had fallen loose of it's capture and blanketed her form. She was lost to the seduction of the moon and the need to feel it's embrace.

She had been so lost in the moon's embrace that she didn't recognize the templar standing in the archway, entranced by her dancing. When she finally did sense his presense, she opened her emerald eyes to see the man gazing upon her. She smiled softly as her hips swayed and hands touched her arms, her stomach, her hips. The templar coughed nervously and she grinned, biting her bottom lip.  
Long had she envisioned this man with the amber eyes and the sweetest smile above her. Kissing her, touching her, making love to her. She slowly approached him, her hips swaying, a sweet seduction that he was caught in. When she was finally close enough to touch him she taunted him with pouty mouth and the look in her eyes. He licked his lips nervously as she moved ever closer. Her heart was racing in her chest. She wanted to feel his lips against hers. Craved his kiss. 

He gazed at her, under her spell of seduction, watched the movement of her mouth, yearned to touch the dangerous curves that teased and taunted him. She was a whisper from him now staring deep into those amber orbs. Slowly she placed her fingers on his bottom lip. He flinched. She smiled and leaned in until her lips met his. It was like electricity was running through her body. She smiled into his kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling her body closer to his.

The cold steel of his armor sent shockwaves through her warm skin. She could taste the lyrium on his lips and feel it coursing through his veins. It was a sensory overload and desire was drowning her.  
He was trying to hold back, she could sense it, but his will failed and soon she was slammed against the stone wall. His mouth seeking the warmth of her skin. His tongue tasting innocence, pure and sweet.  
She moaned softly as he kissed her neck and nipped at her ear. Then he whispered in a heavy sigh

"You will be the death of me Rose."

She giggled and ran her fingers through his curly blonde locks until she had a firm grip. When he kissed where her neck and shoulder meet, she was lost in passion. His hands greedily pulled at the sash at her waist until he could feel her skin. Her breath hitched when she felt his caloused hand on her pebbled pink nipple. She never wanted him to stop touching her. A fiery kiss and passion blazed like an inferno.  
His hand slid slowly down her taut stomach until he reached the hem of her smalls. He kissed her neck again as his hand slipped into the small fabric barrier. He covered her mouth in a muffled kiss when he grazed her pearl. Her back arched and she moaned his name into their kiss. The kiss became needy full of want and when he dipped his finger into her she cried out to the Maker.

"You are soaked Rose." he said in a voice laden with lust

"Th..That's what you do Cullen." she panted 

In another fiery kiss she lost herself as he strummed out her passion like a bard on a lute. She could feel her skin tingling and her magic came to life at his talented touch. Her belly pooled with heat as he brought her to the percipace of her abyss. She could feel his templar powers quelling her magic from exploding, but the intensity in her belly grew with his minstrations. Finally with one final thrust of his fingers inside her she jumped. He covered her mouth in a kiss as she cried out his name. An obsene sound splashed on the stone floor and she could feel her need dripping down her thighs. Without warning he lifted her robes and she could feel him at her entrance. She opened her eyes to the pleading amber orbs above her. She kissed his soft lips as he entered her. She felt full. Full of him. Streatching and feeling him entirely. She arched her back as he thrust into her. She could feel her whole body shaking as he brought her closer and closer. He kissed her breasts and mouth as he grunted with each thrust. She was lost to his passion. Matching his thrusts they set a deadly pace. She cried out several times as he took her. She could finally feel him stiffen and his pace became eraddic. He pulled out of her just as his seed spilled on her thighs.

He leaned his forehead against hers and tried to regain a normal breathing pattern. Bright amber met deep emerald once more and all she longed for was to love him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his mouth lightly then smiled.

"I love you Cullen." she whispered

"I love you Rose." he whispered back

Then realizing the state she was in, he appoligized. She giggled and kissed him again.

"I will need to bathe is all." she winked "You know us mages can't bathe without the supervision of our protectors."


End file.
